Denny
"Just play dead, just play dead" Summary Denny is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos. He has waffle hands and is a geek. History Denny and the Geeks Part 1 A long time ago when Denny was in school he wanted to get with a girl named Zesty but she was out of his league and also hated him because she was dating Jaws who hated Denny. They go to class run by teacher Jumper who was huge. Jumper ask if Denny did his homework and if he didn't he would get detention. So Denny goes to the homework bin and erases Zesty's name from her homework and puts his name. Denny gets a A+, Jumper then confronts Zesty about not doing her homework and sends her to the principle's office after she claims to have done it. The class ends and Denny goes to his locker, but tragedy hits when Jaws sneaks up on him. Jaws with the help of his gang string him up on the wall with his underwear. Principle Luigi is finally woken up by Raven. Luigi comes to see the commotion outside his office to find Degle & Legle our the only students still hanging around. Luigi assumes that they must have done the awful deed to Denny and gives them a punishment worse then detention having to clean the janitor bathroom that the janitor Peekie uses. Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Denny gives his underwear to Flame Velcher and Shadow after they join his club. Denny asks why they don't put the underwear but they say there giving it to someone else. That person is principle Luigi who is wearing it on the Fountain. Denny is then framed by the Jaws Gang for putting Luigi on the fountain. But it turns out that Denny didn't do it and is giving a pizza party. Denny still wears the underwear from that day. Rock to Kiss Mickey appears in the crowd of people watching the band. Wedding Denny attends Milks and Glassboro's Wedding. Kissy Whissy Denny sees that Degle & Legle are breaking the law and goes to stop them. When he arrives he is poisoned by them kissing his cop car. He plays dead when Oreo shows up. This doesn't end well for Denny as he is sat on and stepped on. Videos Relations Starfire (Mother) Mickey (Brother) Titan (Grandfather) Raven (Grandmother) Zesty (Crush) Jaws (Enemy) Shadow (Enemy) Cherry (Enemy) Snap (Enemy) Flame Velcher (Enemy) Freddy (Enemy) Gallery Audience.JPG|Rock to Kiss Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Denny the Cop.JPG|Kissy Whissy Fainted Denny.JPG|Kissy Whissy Trampled by Oreo.JPG|Kissy Whissy Honored Heroes.JPG|Kissy Whissy Denny in school.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Denny crushes on Zesty.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Do your homework.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Zesty's Homework.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Denny at his Locker.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Jaws confronts Denny.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Shadow rips Denny Pants.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Denny hangs from his underwear.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Mombo King Julien attack.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Getting Denny's Underwear.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Denny takes back his underwear.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Quotes * It's illegal to kiss each other on the butts except for Peekie & Cookie (Kissy Whissy) * No poison kissys there making me die (Kissy Whissy) * Just play dead, just play dead (Kissy Whissy) * Erase Zesty's name and put Denny. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Hello Jaws. Hey that's not nice. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Why sure you could. Remember to be in the club you must wear this underwear and to and the club is we do is be gay. Okay here's your underwear. (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) * Why don't you wear it? (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Denny